Nfsu2 EVERYTHING!
Techniques The most basic technique you can easily achieve is "Drafting", i will explain why this is a thing later on kay? Some of the more harder techniques to master is following or leading, people my not think this is a technique and this technique works the best on human targets, and not machines. I will explain later. Something in the beginning you may notice that its hard to turn once you've just begun your adventure, right? you dont know how to turn to be faster than the other drivers. Start of by just simply decreasing your speed when you are close to a corner and turn normaly, if the turn is sharp, slam your finger on the "Drift Brake" as i like to call it, its simply the handbrake... that will let your car understeer and come closer the the inner guardrail in a corner, that way you can make the cornering! Its a bit advanced, but its worth a try. Note: Just don't press down the drift brake too long, because that will lead to a spinout or decreasing even more speed when you get out of the corner!! Another technique is one of my favourites, if a car spin you out by pressing the back of your car to unbalance, do the same thing to them, its so hillarious spinning them out, just do whatever Shingo does XD. (intial d meme). Then there is the technique called drifting, which we all may know...perhaps. Instead of slowing down for a corner, you keep your speed to a medium, and use the driftbrake in every turn that is sharp. Its for saving speed, drifting through a turn is not just to be flashy, the purpose is to preserve speed and grip in the tires to slide them instead of gripping. Sliding slows you down less than gripping the road. But be careful, 1sec to long or to less time on the brake may result in a spinout, so you must be really precise about your movements. Now, the technique Following, following your opponents to the end of the race might be the risky way to win, but its very simple, stay back behind your opponent, draft behind his back while youre at it! Try to pass him on a straighy way by using N20 boosters, and cross the finishline! Technique Leading: Leading can be really stressfull, so having a great mindset will be a key to be the "king of the hill". Try to take shortcuts, pick faster lines, not comfortable ones. Slide over grass patches in the innercorner to straighten up faster and earlier to use the straight way to boost away. Very usefull in URL races. Leading and widening the gap between you and your opponents will also increase the amount of reputation you get for winning. Reputation points unlocks new parts and performance upgrades, which will help you build a faster car and win. Now i will explain the technique called "Drafting". Drafting can be explained by driving behind a car with highspeed, sharing the air the front car is slicing through, that means your car will not need to slice through air because the front car is blocking the wind. Meaning your car will run faster if you completely glue yourself to the other car's bumper. Drafting is one of many ways to get N20 boost, N20 can also be achieved by doing powerslides, burnouts, avoiding car accidents by running in highspeed and passing a car up close. All those are flashy moves you can use to your advantage. But drafting is what we are talking about right now. When you have drafted the front car for a while and want to end the draft, turn out of the draft and pass the other car, jumping out of drafting will end up with a boost, exploding speed that cuts through the air. It sounds more awesome than it looks honestly... Another technique is something i like to call "raindance". Driving in the rain is a scary thing, sure. But rain will help you slide through turns with normal braking and drift braking. The more the car slide through the turn, the less friction your tires will have, which means you will be less slowed down in the turns, making your car a ultimate drifting machine. Rain will slightly decrease your tire grip, and the slippery road can easily spin you out, you gotta be carefull when you enter corners in too high speed, the brakes will be less efficient since the rain makes your tire slide more, that means your car will be in uncontroll for a short moment, after that moment your front might be smashed in a guardrail... Thats what i know about techniques, hope you learned something! Races There are many different races, you can mostly tune your car for a certain course or type of racing. Different race types: * Circuit Races. * Sprint Races. * Street X Races. * Drift Races. * Drag Races. * URL Races. * "Take the lead" Races. Circuit races are races with laps, circuit races dont have many turns, mostly because the track is circular-alike. It often has some nasty sharp turns after highspeed ways though. But a car with high top speed, has an average acceleration, and handling enough to not hit the guardrail should do the work. Sprint races does not have any laps, first to the finishline is the winner. Sprint races are often a bit "zig-zag", usually many turns, and average straight ways. So a car with high acceleration and handling would be perfect for these courses. Street X races are difficult sometimes, There are more turns than there are straightways, meaning that top speed will be useless in Street X races, it's all about the handling and sometimes about acceleration. You can't hurry in the turns, because they are too sharp, you must go slow in and fast out, orelse you will lose speed after every turn and lose the race. A good car for these races would be Mazda MX-5. Drift races. You dont really need to worry about the car's stats to win these races, there is 1 easy way to win, that is to stay behind the other racers, and make sure you drift on the white inner and outer lines to get extra points. I guess a good handling car would prevent you from spinning out if you make a mistake or two. Drag races, my true enemy, i don't like drag races, i don't really know about them much either, im mostly trying to avoid them. Though, top speed is the way to win. Make sure you shift between the gears on perfect everytime, orelse the other racers will pass you at the end, its really frustrating, there are obstacles in the way, the steering is decreased, you have to controll the shiftgear, draft the other racers. It's just a whole lot of stuff to pay attention to. URL races. In these races its said that proffessional racers race. These races are circuit races but with harder opponents and sometimes there are 2-3 races you must win to win the whole bunch. In my oppinnion, these races are my favourite. "Take the lead races" are races you can access while driving around the city, they are activated when pressing enter (or whatever key to open race missions is) when close to a npc car. Activating the race between you and the npc will be quite different from other races, you have to follow the other car's movements and take the same paths as it does. It's simply follow John but you are supposed to pass him. If you fall 300 Meters behind, you will lose the race instantly, that includes for the npc too. Once you are ahead of the npc, you can take any path you want and the npc has to follow you. Note: This is not a certified race, which means winning these races will not count in the races of the driver's choice in whatever party you joined to race for. example yokohama. Thats what i know about races! Hope you learned something! Turns